<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn't Stop to Think by Except_on_Tuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494414">Didn't Stop to Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday'>Except_on_Tuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Except_on_Tuesday/pseuds/Except_on_Tuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin faces the consequences of a thoughtless act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>“Phck.” </p>
<p>Gavin hissed when the cold water from the restroom spout ran over his bloody and split knuckles.  Gritting his teeth, he endured the pain as the streaming water blasted away the clotted blood and peeled back the torn skin. </p>
<p>His ineffective water-pressure cleaning technique failed to remove the dirt and gravel embedded in the still fresh wounds, but the pain and the sound of the running water helped block the memory of the fiasco he’d caused. </p>
<p>“D—mn screw up.”  He glared at the damaged skin and the torn flaps translucent over the red that continued to feed the water flowing over it.  Gavin leaned on his elbows; his head low as vertigo swung around.  A fly buzzed near his ear, but he didn’t bother to chase it away.  A dozen more swarmed around the empty stalls and overflowing trash bins.  He let his hands hang limp under the water and leaned on his forearms as he sunk lower against the counter. </p>
<p><em>‘One more time, Reed.’  </em>Fowler’s voice replayed through his mind.  <em>‘You f—k up one more time and you’re suspended.  No pay, a month of anger management sessions—none of that online crap you pulled last time—and conflict resolution training.  Don’t you dare scowl at me, sergeant!  I can make this list as long as I want until you learn your lesson.  Hell, how about a year of working as a beat cop sound?’</em></p>
<p>Gavin sunk lower, staring at the corroded ring around the sink’s drain.  “D—mmit.”  His hands threaded through his hair.  “Phck.”  He slammed his hands down against the edge of the counter, pushing against it with his remaining strength until his tired arms shook and the blood ran over his hands and onto the floor. </p>
<p>The flies rapidly investigated the substance, hopping and ‘zzing in the redness.  Gavin watched their tiny iridescent wings and feet.  The greenish, blue color of their bodies would have been priceless on anything else.  He had cases on his desk regarding people who had murdered for objects in those exact colors. </p>
<p><em>Not like I’ll be working cases for a while....I’ll steal rent from savings.</em>  <em>Depending on how long suspension goes.  Can probably can last a few months on savings.  Sh—t.  I havta call the animal shelter.  Cancel the application.</em> </p>
<p>He’d named Spots and Dots the instant he saw the mottled kittens after walking into the animal shelter.  He was only supposed to be collecting a statement from the volunteer manager.  But as soon as he got to his apartment that evening, he’d reworked his budget to see if he could afford to care for the calicos. </p>
<p>He fudged the budget a little—<em>I can skip breakfast and I’ll get the cheap jelly—</em>and next morning he filled out the application.  The fees were a little higher than he’d expected, but....it was all supposed to work out fine.  Spots and Dots were gonna be his new roommates. </p>
<p><em>Should try an’ get a refund on the four hundred.  </em>Combined with savings he could cover the deductibles from his last hospital bill and next month’s rent. </p>
<p>Fowler wasn’t going to pull any money from the already strained DPD budget to pay for anger management.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Can’t blame him.  </em>
</p>
<p>The first time the captain had used DPD funds to send him to a high-price, professional program....it was money down the drain.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Gavin, the funding for his second trip to a less expensive program came from Fowler’s pocket.  Which led to more than one financial argument in the Fowler household regarding the young Fowler daughters’ college funds. </p>
<p>And so the cost and consequences of Gavin’s behavior fell on his own head for all the times afterward.  And each program was cheaper than the last. </p>
<p>“Hell.”  Gavin muttered as he pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes.  “D—mmit.” </p>
<p>Right now, he wanted to get this day over with.  Preferably without leaving this building. </p>
<p>
  <em>Pathetic, Reed.  You’ve survived worse.  Get yourself cleaned up and get back out there.</em>
</p>
<p>Gavin straightened up and shoved his hands under the hand-sanitizer dispenser.  With a click and hum, it dropped a frothy blob of pink gel into the open cuts.  Gavin stamped a foot and swore when the familiar burn surged through both arms. </p>
<p>“Phck.”  He lowered his forehead to the counter.</p>
<p>The door to the restroom opened, letting in fresher air that chased away the stagnant, hot air that had been trapped in the restroom.  Gavin jolted upright. </p>
<p>“Gavin?  You alright in here?” </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”  Gavin snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets and backing away from the sink.</p>
<p>Ben glanced up from kicking a brick to hold open the door and saw the running water and bloody sink and floor.  “C’mon.  Let me see.”  He said, coming over to Gavin who was using his elbow to make one of the stall doors open and close.</p>
<p>“F—k no.”  Gavin looked past Ben at the exit and the daylight that crept into the restroom.  The bright yellow light seemed tainted as it came across the threshold into the ugly, old shack of a building. </p>
<p>Fresh air and sunlight were for others to enjoy.  Gavin looked at the flies that had swarmed around the spilt blood and frowned to see that he’d crushed many of the little bodies when he stamped his foot. </p>
<p>Ben moved closer to the sinks.  “Hands.”  He coaxed, holding out his own hands and wriggling his fingers.  “It’ll be easier with help.”</p>
<p>Gavin muttered and kicked at a stain on the floor.  He couldn’t hide away forever.  Besides, his jacket pockets were getting soggy with blood and water.  And it would be easier and quicker to make Ben do the work.  <em>Stupid Ben.</em></p>
<p>Ben twisted the sink knobs until the water became a warm, calm flow instead of a glacial torrent.  “Hands?”</p>
<p>Gavin grumbled and in a few quick steps got close enough to shove one hand at Ben, keeping the other for himself.  “There.  Happy?” </p>
<p>Ben held the abused hand loosely in his palm and turned it toward the light so he could examine the torn and inflamed skin.  “Did you...did you use hand sanitizer?”  His mouth pursed in a half-scolding frown.</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“That damages the tissue.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care.”</p>
<p>Ben made a noncommittal sound and waited until Gavin’s shoulders relaxed and then, holding the younger man’s hand in his own, brought it under the water.  Gavin hissed when the warm water hit his skin. </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?”  Ben slowed the water a bit more and encouraged the dirt and gravel to wash away with a light circling motion of his thumb.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Ben got soap from the dispenser, lathered it singlehandedly, and carefully worked it over the wounds. </p>
<p>“Phhhhhck.”  Strong fingers wrapped around Ben’s hand; a head of messy brown hair pressed against his shoulder; and for the briefest moment, they were in a different place and time.</p>
<p>“So this is where you ran off to.” </p>
<p>Gavin started upright and twisted around to turn to glare at the lieutenant.  Hank gave him a dry, lopsided smile from the open doorway.</p>
<p>“What the hell?”  Gavin snapped.  “I gave the freakin’ statement, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Hank ignored him and held up a first aid kit.  “Thought you might want this.” </p>
<p>“No—</p>
<p>“Ben.”</p>
<p>Gavin shut his mouth and fumed and kicked the garbage can by his foot, making a metallic ringing in the enclosed space.  Hank frowned at the noise, but Ben either didn’t notice or didn’t care or simply accepted the racket. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Hank.”  Ben nodded at the counter.  “Can you dig out something for that cut on his head?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Gavin preemptively leaned away.  “I don’t need—</p>
<p>“Gavin, let Hank help.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want—go ‘way Anderson!”  Gavin jerked his head.</p>
<p>“It’s bleeding and that fly’s been trying to land on it.  Let Hank take care of it.”</p>
<p>“The fly?”</p>
<p>“Gavin.”</p>
<p>“What?  I don’t care if he kills it.”</p>
<p>“Reed.”</p>
<p>“What?!”  Gavin snapped.  “Why can’t y’leave’m alone fer two phckin’ minutes?!”</p>
<p>“You’ve been in here for fifteen.”  Ben said quietly.  “Let Hank clean up that cut?”</p>
<p>“Kin do it m’self.”  Gavin pulled his spare hand out of his pocket and frowned at all the lint and dirt and crumbs that’d stuck to it. </p>
<p>Ben ‘tsked.’  “Not with that hand you aren’t.”</p>
<p>“Meh.”  Gavin tried to shake loose a tiny smiley face sticker.  He transferred it to Ben’s back.  “Phck.  Fine.  Make it fast, Anderson.”  Gavin turned his head so Hank could reach the cut. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”  Hank mocked as he wiped away the blood from the cut on Gavin’s temple.  “For a thirty second fight you sure got—</p>
<p>Ben grunted and kicked Hank’s shin without jostling Gavin. </p>
<p>Hank took the hint and, holding Gavin’s disheveled hair away from the gash, he checked for debris in the wound.  It was fairly clean and a careful dab of antiseptic prepped it for the bandage.      </p>
<p>“Leave that out will you?”  Ben asked when he saw Hank putting the lid on the antiseptic cream. </p>
<p>“Yup.”  Hank peeled the backing off a bandage.  “Hold still.”  He pressed the bandage gently against the younger man’s head with his fingertips.  Gavin made the application difficult by moving with the pressure.</p>
<p>Gavin rested his head against his own shoulder and watched the flies walk on the counter.  “Do flies drink water?”</p>
<p>“Probably.”  Ben answered, preoccupied.</p>
<p>“Ow!  The hell ya tryin’ do?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, kiddo.  Hank, can you hand me those tweezers?”</p>
<p>“Tweezers?”  Gavin frowned.  “Watcha need tweezers fer?”</p>
<p>“You got enough dirt and gravel stuck in here to establish your own planet.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So I don’t want it to get infected.”</p>
<p>“It’s clean!  Ya just washed it!” </p>
<p>“It’s going to get infected.  You’ll probably get a fever and then where will you be?”</p>
<p>“A.  It’s clean.”  Gavin reiterated his prior point.  “Two.  I’ll be...”  He was going to say ‘at work like always,’ but with a suspension on the horizon he bit his lip and kicked the trash bin again.  “I think yer making sh—t up.”  Gavin challenged halfheartedly.  A stab of pain made him yip.  “Ben!”</p>
<p>Ben held up the piece of gravel he’d dug out of the wound.  “Got it.” </p>
<p>Gavin pulled his hand away.  “’kay.  Yay.  Ya did it.  Now ya gonna leave me alone?”</p>
<p>“Gonna rinse it, antiseptic it, and bandage it.” </p>
<p>“Fer phck’s sake...”</p>
<p>“Want me to do the other hand, Ben?  While you wrap that one?”  Hank offered.  He smirked at the murderous look Gavin shot him. </p>
<p>“Gavin, that alright with you?  It’ll go faster.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” </p>
<p>With Ben smoothing antiseptic over one hand, and Hank methodically cleaning out the other, Gavin counted the scars on Hank’s big rough hands.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Sh—t.”  Hank muttered. </p>
<p>Ben looked over and smirked.  Gavin had fallen asleep against Hank and the lieutenant had him braced against his chest, corralled with one arm and elbow while he fumbled awkwardly to wrap a bandage around Gavin’s limp hand. </p>
<p>With a small smile, Ben took over wrapping so Hank could focus on keeping the younger man balanced against his chest.  He was familiar enough with Gavin to know that actually holding him was out of the question.  Hank sighed quietly, resigned to being a wall for the exhausted younger man. </p>
<p>“How’s Connor?”  Ben whispered as he repacked the first aid kit. </p>
<p>Hank rolled his eyes.  “Under the impression I’m mad as hell.”</p>
<p>“Are you?”</p>
<p>“Are you?”  Hank gestured with his chin at the detective dozing against his chest.</p>
<p>“Nope.  When should we tell them the truth?”</p>
<p>“Probably after Fowler finishes dealing out punishments.  Don’t want to undermine any lessons to be learned.”</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>With the privacy settings on his office activated, Fowler glared at the detective sitting across from him under the harsh florescent lighting that emphasized every haggard line on a face that was presenting clear evidence that Reed might have used an outdated internet tutorial and a blunt razor to learn to shave. </p><p>“I warned you Reed, one more screw up and there would be consequences.  Weren’t you listening?  I thought you cared about your job.”  Fowler slammed his hand down on the desk.  “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”   </p><p>Gavin slid down in his seat and tilted his chin enough to qualify as meeting the captain’s eyes in the loosest sense possible.</p><p>“D—mmit, Reed.”  Fowler swore at the surliness, at the dark circles, at the overall defiant attitude.  “What the hell is wrong with you?  What happened out there today?”</p><p>Gavin shrugged and picked at the ragged edges of the tattered bandages around his hands, the woven threads parted with small snaps in the quiet office.  “You got the...thing.”  He pointed vaguely at the pile of tablets on the captain’s desk; he let his hand fall along with his attention and kept shredding the bandages.</p><p>Fowler liked to make points pointedly, but he couldn’t when his audience refused to watch his choreographed theatrics.  “I want to hear it from you.”  He slapped a tablet against the desk to try and get the other man’s attention again.  Gavin didn’t even flinch.  “You’re a cop.  You live in Detroit.  Why the hell did you attack an android?”</p><p>Shrug.</p><p><em>Anyone else.  Any.  One.  Else.  And I’d have him skinned and out on the sidewalk looking for work as a mall cop.  </em>Fowler rubbed new wrinkles into his forehead.  “I spent hours on the phone with Jericho representatives because you crossed two lanes of traffic, jumped a construction fence and attacked an android three times your size.  And you have nothing to say for yourself?” </p><p>Shrug.</p><p>Fowler sat back, folding his hands across his stomach, and looked at the younger man.  Gavin chewed an old scar on the corner of his mouth until blood trickled from it.  Lethargically, he pressed the back of a bandaged hand against his mouth—the blood seeped into the already stained bandages—he tucked his hand out of sight by his leg.</p><p>Fowler remembered when Reed got that scar.  Years ago, Reed had almost fainted at work from skipping meals; Ben was out of town at the time, so Fowler dragged the newly promoted sergeant to a nearby restaurant. </p><p>The captain had always thought the place was cop-friendly or at least neutral, but the broken razor blades concealed in Reed’s chicken sandwich proved otherwise.  Turned out, the detective had recently ‘ruined a young man’s bright future over a few grams of red ice’ when he arrested the manager’s son for drug possession and for possession of stolen property. </p><p>Reed hadn’t even seemed to notice his bloody mouth until Fowler realized the redness wasn’t ketchup.  Suffice to say, Ben wasn’t happy when he got back to see Reed a few pounds lighter and with stitches. </p><p>Fowler shook himself back into the present.  “Do you have anything to add to your statement?”  He picked up the tablet that displayed Gavin’s report and studied it.  “I don’t have much to work with here.”</p><p>Shrug.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you?”  Fowler softened his tone a few degrees. </p><p>Shrug. </p><p>“Reed, look at me.”</p><p>Stubborn.  Silent.  Unmoving.</p><p>“What were you thinking?”</p><p>Gavin frowned at his feet and scuffed the carpet and twisted his fingers into the bandages’ loops.  “Wasn’t.”</p><p>“Look at me, Sergeant.”</p><p>Gavin’s head stayed down.  Fowler counted in his head as high as he needed to. </p><p>Finally, Gavin squirmed and cocked his head, managing to look defensive and offensive simultaneously.  “What.”</p><p>“I reviewed the security footage and witness statements with Lieutenant Anderson and Markus.”</p><p>“Tch.”  Gavin wiped blood off his lip again; he glared at the desk.</p><p>“Eyes on me, Reed.”  Fowler commanded.  He caught a flash of wary green.  “Why did you go after that android?”</p><p>Gavin’s brow furrowed; he shrugged and dipped his eyes again.  “<em>Boh</em>.” </p><p>“Stop mumbling and answer me.  Do you know why Connor got involved?”</p><p>Shrug.</p><p>“He said it was because he wanted to protect you.”</p><p>Gavin slunk down further in the seat. </p><p>“Said he didn’t want you to get hurt trying to protect him.”</p><p>Gavin brushed his hand against his face too quickly for Fowler to tell if it was to remove more blood from the abused lip or if it was chasing away an itch. </p><p>“Were you protecting Connor?”</p><p>Gavin shook his head. </p><p>“Spun up a big story,” Fowler said, “about how the whole thing was his fault.  Said the other android had a weapon.  That he panicked and gave you false data and that you were only acting on it—</p><p>“He wanted.”  Gavin licked blood off his lip.  “Wanted ta...to.”  He dragged in a shallow breath.  “Said he was gonna...going to...nail him.  Was going to nail Connor to the,” Gavin’s hand fluttered by his shoulder, “that old.  The old Cyberlife billboard.”</p><p>Fowler nodded.  “Uh-huh.”  It wouldn’t be the first time Hank’s partner had been signaled out by other androids who were displeased by his political stance—or rather by the lack thereof.  “And you attacked him for making threats?”</p><p>Gavin’s shoulders drooped and rolled forward.  He glared at his clenched fists and watched red spread across the hopelessly loose bandages.  “Jus’ get it over with.”  His hands went into his hair and then over his head to grip at his own neck.  “’ow long’m I ‘spended?”</p><p>“I’m not suspending you.”</p><p>“Wh...at?”  Gavin’s voice was a rough croak and he looked up.  His eyes flicked rapidly trying to read Fowler’s intent.  “Are you.  Am I...fired?”  The last word came quiet.</p><p>“No.  Of course not.”  Fowler snapped.  “I’m not even giving you an official reprimand.”</p><p>Gavin’s hands dropped from his neck to clutch the chair arms.  He glared at Fowler, suspicion in his expression.  “Don’t.  You can’t do that.”  His breathing tightened.  “Everyone—</p><p>“You’re forgetting who’s the captain in this room.”  Fowler snapped.  “How about showing some f—king gratitude for all the time I spent dealing with you and your sh—t?”</p><p>Gavin went perfectly still; the scowl disappeared; deadened eyes fixed on a middle distance that didn’t quite reach the captain. </p><p>Fowler realized his mistake too late.  Ben had repeatedly warned him that although Gavin sometimes was a totally distracted featherbrain who couldn’t recall his own badge number let alone a crime scene address, at other times he was keenly aware and sharply focused, and only acting like a thick-headed moron. </p><p><em>‘Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn’t.’  </em>That was all the help Ben could give.  <em>‘Even I can’t always tell what’s going on in that head of his.’</em></p><p>Fowler had told himself he was going to be more careful with how far he pushed Reed.  But habits were difficult to break.  And Reed was difficult to handle.  And the quickest way to a submissive, quiet Reed was to threaten his employment. </p><p>
  <em>‘Keep that up, sergeant.  We’ll see if anyone else has the patience for you.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Look at that.  Another reprimand on file.  I’m starting to think you want to be dismissed from the force.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I can think of twenty candidates for your job.  Clean up your act or get out.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Do as I say and shut your d—mn mouth.’</em>
</p><p>Fowler hadn’t been quietening or settling Reed.  He’d been shutting the kid down.  But since Ben’s warning, he’d thought he’d been more careful.  Noting patterns and learning how far was too far.  He was a harsh man, but he demanded excellence and discipline. </p><p>Looking back in the past few minutes of their current conversation, Fowler realized the detective had withdrawn further and further until he’d finally mentally shut down. </p><p>Remaining calm, he checked Reed over.  The man’s breathing was shallow but he didn’t seem to be in distress.  “Okay, Reed.”  Fowler stood and gestured.  “C’mon.  Up.  I want you to look at something.”  He could leave Reed alone, but movement was more likely to draw the man into reality.</p><p>Mechanically, Gavin stood and Fowler directed him around the desk to the wall of framed pictures and medals.  Speaking quietly, Fowler told rambling stories about how he got the medal, why that picture was taken, and so on and so forth. </p><p>He was watching for it, so Fowler spotted the moment Gavin came back to reality. </p><p>A blink, a small uncertain step that knocked his hip against the desk.  Gavin stared at the captain, perplexed. </p><p>“Are you back?”</p><p>“What?  Sure.”  Gavin passed a hand over his face, bushed at his clothes, and wriggled his fingers into his pockets.  He looked at Fowler, he looked at the decorated wall, and then back at the captain.  He took a shallow breath.  His hand left his pocket and rubbed away drying blood from his mouth.  “I’m not ungrateful.”  He muttered the word as if it was obscene.  “I just don’t want.  Favors.”  His voice trailed off.</p><p>“It’s not a favor.”  Fowler reached out to put a hand on Reed’s arm, but stopped when he saw the younger man tense up.  “You were protecting Connor.  You aren’t going to be punished for that.”</p><p>“Provocation isn’t justification—</p><p>Fowler poked a finger into Gavin’s shoulder.  “Maybe that android was just talking.  Or maybe he would have gone after Connor with a nail gun one day or night.  I don’t know.  What I do know is that someone threatened Connor and you reacted.”</p><p>A low grumble voiced Gavin’s dissatisfaction and disagreement with the sentiment. </p><p>Fowler dragged a hand over his face.  “Are you just being contrary now?”</p><p>“Ya said don’t f—k up.  But I did.  Now ya said issn’t a phck up.  Yer not makin’ sense.”   </p><p>“Protecting someone isn’t wrong.”  Fowler insisted.  “I’ve been talking with Jericho and they agree that you shouldn’t be punished.  Markus led a d—mn revolution.  He understands.”</p><p>Gavin’s mouth twitched into a frown and his brows furrowed.  “Not the same.” </p><p>“Why don’t you let me worry about it?” </p><p>“I don’t want favors.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this already.”</p><p>“But ya won’t listen.”</p><p>“No, Reed.  You won’t listen.”</p><p>Gavin made a strangled half-growl-half-yowl of frustration and yanked his hands out of his pockets to pull at his own hair.  “Yer not makin’ sense!”</p><p>“Would you feel better if I gave you a reprimand?”  Fowler asked only half-sarcastically.</p><p>“Sound less senile thataway.”</p><p>Fowler grunted and slapped Reed on the arm, shoved him aside and grabbed up a tablet.  “Fine.  Here.”  He typed and then turned the tablet around to show the stubborn officer the record.  “Reprimanded for engaging in a physical altercation with an android after the android made verbal threats of great bodily harm against a fellow officer.”</p><p>Gavin took the tablet from the captain and checked it for himself.  “’kay.  And?”</p><p>“And what?”  Fowler snatched the tablet back. </p><p>“They’re gonna ask about disciplinary measures.”</p><p>“Who’s they?”</p><p>Gavin shrugged.  “Y’know...’they.’”</p><p>Fowler made a few additions.  “Fine.  Docked vacation.  Additional training.  Anything else?”</p><p>“Pfft.”</p><p>“And now you get to explain to Connor why he also has a reprimand on his file.”  Fowler slung the tablet onto his desk.</p><p>“Connor?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Connor was ready to fight that entire yard after he took down that first android.  If we’re slinging out consequences we might as well include everyone.”</p><p>“That’s what happens.”  Gavin shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  “I never asked ‘im t’get involved.”</p><p>“Funny how that works out isn’t it?”  Fowler sighed.  The office went quiet for a moment. </p><p>Gavin rolled his foot onto its side and then shifted his weight to his other foot and back again.  “So...I kin go now?”</p><p>“No.”  Fowler checked the time on his computer terminal.  “I need you to come with me.”</p><p>“Whaferr?”</p><p>Fowler waved his hand.  “You’ll see.”  He led a curious Reed out of the office and toward the back of the station.  They headed down the stairs to the older offices used for storage.</p><p>They were only a short way down the hall when Gavin stopped to check the lock on another door.  He’d been checking each one they passed, rattling the lever handles and making sure the rooms were secured.  Without facing Fowler, he asked, “What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>“You’ll find out.”</p><p>Gavin picked at the dried blood on his lip, but followed the captain down the hall.  “Ah...Capt’n?”  He said when Fowler stopped in front of a room with all the lights off.  “Ya said I wasn’t in trouble.” </p><p>Fowler sighed again.  He’d seen Reed charge headfirst into dangerous situations, but authority figures turned him paranoid.  “I said you weren’t being punished.  C’mon.  In.  That’s an order.”</p><p>Gavin shook his head. </p><p>Fowler gestured at the doorway.  “Now.  Sergeant.” </p><p>Gavin came closer, trying to obey and keep away at the same time as he approached the doorway and peered into the dark room.  Fowler’s hand on his back shoved him forward.  “Here he is.”</p><p>The lights snapped on.  “Surprise!  Happy birthday, Gavin!”  Connor popped up from around the door and was forced to deflect the punch thrown at his face.  “Hey!”  He jumped back and held out his hands.  “It’s just us!”</p><p>Stumbling backward, Gavin slammed into Fowler and nearly knocked the captain down.  Fowler’s hands went on his shoulders and gave him a gentler push further into the room.  “You’re alright.”  The captain murmured.</p><p>Ben was there, sitting at the table.  His look to Gavin was sympathetic and reassuring.  He knew the stress being placed upon Gavin and he wasn’t entirely in favor of it.  He frowned at the mangled bandages on the younger man’s hands. </p><p>From further back in the room, Chris gave a bashful wave looking like he was trespassing in a tiger’s den.  “Uh.  Hey, boss.  Happy birthday.  This wasn’t my idea.  I tried to warn you but—</p><p>“What...the actual phck?”</p><p>Hank shook his head.  “We all tried to tell him, hell, even Chris said—</p><p>“I said that you wouldn’t want a big deal.”  Chris pointed to Connor.  “He didn’t listen.” </p><p>Connor was nearly clapping his hands with excitement unaware or uncaring he was being repeatedly thrown under a bus.  “I planned it for you!”</p><p>Gavin’s hand was at his mouth and he pulled at a bandage with his teeth.  “What?”  His back pressed further against Fowler’s chest as he tried to get out into the hallway, but the captain stood like a wall between him and the exit. </p><p>“Your birthday.”  Connor said.  “Come on.  I’ll show you!”</p><p>Fowler pushed Gavin toward the table and the younger man sank into a chair.  “What?”  He looked at Ben, but the older man only nodded toward Connor. </p><p>“Hear him out.”  Ben encouraged. </p><p>Connor sat down on the table and animatedly explained.  “We were supposed to do this earlier today during lunch but then we got into that fight with those androids and Hank and everyone got upset.”  Connor gave Hank a sulky glance.  “But look!” </p><p>He hopped down and lifted a small crate from under the table.  Setting it on the table, he opened the door on the little carrier, releasing two familiar kittens who scampered across the table straight for Gavin.</p><p>“The hell Connor?”  Gavin murmured as he tickled his fingers through the kittens’ fur. </p><p>“You told me about Spots and Dots,” Connor said, “a few days ago.  But I’ve been wanting to do something special for you because of that what you said—</p><p>“Not the right day.”</p><p>Connor scoffed.  “You’re so defensive on your actual birthday you don’t even accept ‘good morning.’  How am I supposed to give you anything then?”</p><p>“Pfft.”  Gavin glared at the android, but he knew it was true.  “And this was yer solution?”  He waved his hand, inadvertently teasing the kittens with the loose bandages swinging from his hand.  “A random surprise?”</p><p>“Are you surprised?”  Connor’s brown eyes were wide and his LED flashed between blue and yellow.</p><p>“I guess.”  Gavin’s eyes searched Connor’s.  His entire body was tense and the hand reaching for the kittens had a slight tremble.  “Is it over now?”</p><p>“No.”  Connor smirked.  He pushed the meowing kittens closer to Gavin who encircled them with his arms and nuzzled them gently, closing his eyes.  “You got your present and now you’re supposed to have a treat.”</p><p>Gavin butted noses with Dots and squinted up at Connor who was moving away to pull a rectangular box out of a cooler.  “I think you’re confused with hallowe—</p><p>“Tsk.”  Hank glared.</p><p>“Ta-da.”  Connor returned and plonked down a sheet cake in front of Gavin.  Creamy icing and colorful sprinkles coated the dessert.  Candles covered almost every square inch.  The android brandished a lighter.  “Don’t forget to make a wish.”  He said, his tongue poking between his teeth as he clicked the lighter to coax out a flame. </p><p>Gavin made a little nest for the kittens out of the blanket they’d been sleeping in before Connor woke them up for the surprise. </p><p>“Let me.”  Hank said, unable to restrain himself after hearing the incessant clicking from the lighter.</p><p>Connor turned away, still clicking the lighter.  “I can do it.”</p><p>“I think you have to shake it.”  Chris offered his advice while trying to take the lighter from the android.  “I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>“No thank you.” </p><p>Fowler rolled his eyes.  He leaned down and clapped a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, ignoring the way the other man tensed.  “Keep an eye on the morons, okay?  Don’t let them burn down the station.”</p><p>“’kay.”  Gavin touched the tip of one kitten’s ear and then the other, watching the soft points twitch.</p><p>“And I want to see you at work 6am sharp, got it?”</p><p>Gavin nodded and his shoulders relaxed.  “Got it.”  Satisfied that the kittens were safe and secure in their blanket, he turned his attention to Connor who was still struggling with the lighter.  “What kinda genius robot are ya?  Gimme.”  He lunged across the table, nearly knocking the cake to the floor.</p><p>“No.”  Connor snapped, whipping the lighter away from Gavin and holding it over his shoulder, nearly jabbing Hank in the eye.  “I can do it.  You can’t light your own birthday candles.”</p><p>“Well neither can you apparently.  Gimme that.” </p><p>As he walked away, down the hall back to his office, Fowler shook his head at the sounds of squabbling that rose behind him.  And Chris’ semi-serious ‘dad’ voice interjecting itself into the argument; Hank’s heavy guffaw backgrounded the noise while Ben attempted to moderate the strong personalities and immaturity in the small space. </p><p>“Gaaa—vin!”</p><p>“Connor, just let him have it.”</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what Chris meant.”</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter went in three different directions before I settled on this ending.</p><p> </p><p>Someone shout at me if I start another WIP before I finish "Nothing like Love" &amp; HDR.</p><p>This is one of those fics that I'll probably keep editing over the next few weeks to polish it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I'd go ahead and share the video footage Fowler, Hank, and Markus watched.  I didn't like the way it was fitting into the other chapter, but I thought some of you lovely readers might enjoy it.  ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p><p>There was no audio but the video showed Gavin and Connor speaking with a witness.  Connor and Gavin both swung around to stare at a construction site across the street. </p><p>Connor turned away, dismissing the disruption, but then he was sprawled on the ground and Gavin was across the street and launching himself over a tall fence.  The vault was clumsy but there was a natural grace in the motion; like a slinky tumbling methodically down a set of stairs, or an avalanche gaining momentum down a mountainside. </p><p>He thudded into a giant construction android carrying a nail gun.  The android was rising to his knees when Gavin was back in his face, taking advantage of the downed android to throw two straight punches; one to the face, the other to the abdomen. </p><p>The punches staggered the android, but an inexperienced haymaker from another android—who’d come to the aid of his co-worker—clipped the side of Gavin’s head.  The human tried to shake off the blow, but the android hefted Gavin by hip and throat and chucked him into a mess of crushed asphalt. </p><p>Anticipating a follow-up, Gavin curled and protected his head with his arms, but before anyone could make another move—</p><p>a streak of grey—</p><p>—and Connor leapt between Gavin and the two construction androids.  He snapped out a smooth roundhouse that staggered the larger android into the little crowd of fellow workers gathering around. </p><p>Gavin scrambled to his feet and joined Connor back-to-back in the brief melee.</p><p>It was broken up by the arrival of an engineer and a supervisor.  Gavin and Connor were sequestered in the trailer office while the androids stood in the shade with their arms crossed awaiting the arrival of the police.</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>